


The softness of Rui's hair

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Featuring Touko's gay thoughts!, Fluff, Hair Playing, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard, Touko plays with Rui's hair!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Touko gets distracted during practice due to wanting to touch Rui's hair. After Rui offers up her hair, and Touko thoroughly runs her fingers through it, Touko realises that her gay thoughts, instead of being satisfied, had multiplied.Happy Birthday Touko!
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Yashio Rui
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The softness of Rui's hair

“Touko, please stop for a second.” When the melody of Touko’s guitar continued uninterrupted, Rui cut through the sound with a sharper tone. “Touko! Please stop!”

Touko snapped out of her thoughts, slowing to a standstill. “Ah! Sorry Rui!” In her own professional opinion, her technique and performance were spot on! Using her own terminology, she was utterly slaying it! However, Rui’s sudden objection suggested otherwise. “Was I doing something wrong?”

Rui maintained her firm expression and unbroken eye contact as she stood opposite Touko. “Your guitar playing is unfocused, wavering between slightly too fast and slightly behind. Are you thinking about something? You need to completely focus on practice.”

“Your perception really is amazing, huh?” Touko felt herself blush slightly at her girlfriend’s insight. “I am thinking about something else, but…” The colour drained from her cheeks and her gaze fell to the floor when she realized what she was thinking about. “Its… kind of embarrassing?”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Rui reassured bluntly. “My opinion of you won’t change no matter what you’re thinking about. I will consider myself somewhat frustrated if you’re thinking about the definition of fleeting again.”

“I’m not thinking about that! I’m thinking… I’m thinking about you.”

Rui’s brow furrowed. “I hope that you aren’t having indecent thoughts about me.”

“Hell no I’m not!” Was Touko guilty of having indecent thoughts? Yes, but not in the current moment. Her present musings about Rui were innocent and sickly sweet! That was why it was so embarrassing! “I’m thinking… I’m thinking about… Look, I’m thinking about your hair!”

“My… hair?” Rui’s tone, consisting of a mixture of confusion and curiosity, didn’t match her unchanged expression.

“Y…yeah…” Touko admitted, feeling a strange sense of guilt from saying it out loud. “I know you don’t do anything with your hair but it… looks really smooth and soft? A part of me wants to run my fingers through it and… play with it…” Rui tilted her head, seeming to be deep in thought. “Oh yeah… and that part of me is all of me.” Touko clarified.

“I see.” Rui eventually uttered, sounding unsure. “I’m sure this is obvious, but I never thought that anyone would want to touch my hair. Is this a usual act of intimacy between lovers?”

Touko replied at first with an awkward chuckle and a smile. Rui’s logical way of thinking made discussing these kinds of things complicated, but Touko knew it wasn’t her fault, nor was it ill intent. She hadn’t started exploring the emotional side of herself until this year, after all. “I think it is, yeah.”

“So touching my hair serves the same intimate purpose as the hand holding and cuddling we do, and the kisses we occasionally share after practices and live shows.” Touko felt herself stop at every station among Rui’s logic train as she recalled how firm and comforting Rui’s grip was, how warm her embrace felt, how soft her lips were against her own and how blissful it would be to feel Rui’s lips on her neck, shoulders, hips and-

“Touko? Touko! Did you hear what I just proposed?”

“Proposed?! Sorry, I was in my own head.” Touko apologized sheepishly, rubbing the nape of her neck with her hand.

“Do you want to take a break from practice and touch my hair?” Rui suggested tartly. “It’s been about an hour since our last break anyway.”

“I only want to do it if you want to! Not the break, that’s not negotiable and you deserve to have a rest. I only want to play with your hair if you want to do it and you feel comfortable doing it.”

“It’s something lovers do together, right? So-“ Rui promptly stopped herself before Touko interrupted her. “Actually, let me rephrase that. I want to do it.”

Touko felt her face break out into a full smile, not just at finally being able to touch Rui’s hair but also at Rui focusing on her own feelings. Rui’s face relaxed as it usually did during their breaks, but today it was accompanied by a slight colouring across her cheeks.

Touko propped her guitar up against her bedside table as Rui carefully placed her violin back in its case. They then arranged themselves on Touko’s bed; Rui sat on the edge with her feet touching the floor and Touko sat cross legged behind her.

Though Rui’s smooth dark locks were closer than ever, Touko had to resist the temptation for a few seconds longer, locking her hands at her sides. “One more time just to make sure, are you comfortable with me doing this?”

Rui nodded slowly. “I am.”

Touko felt a wide smile creep onto her face as she raised her hands towards the back of Rui’s head. “I’ll be gentle. Let me know if I’m hurting you, ok?”

Rui tensed up when Touko’s fingers first brushed against her hair. Touko started by stroking Rui’s head as if she was massaging it, slowly soothing her head with her fingers and marveling at how smooth Rui’s hair felt. She then worked her fingers in-between the locks on the back of Rui’s head and ran her fingers through them gently. Her stroking motion followed the flow of her hair downwards, and when Touko reached the top of her neck she returned to the top and repeated the motion. Rui’s hair was completely untangled and free of knots, and while that did remove one of the main sources of satisfaction it also eliminated one of the major sources of discomfort. As she continued this process she felt herself giggle tenderly at how soft Rui’s hair was. It was like stroking soft fur, yet somehow even softer, as if she was touching silk or velvet. None of her wishful thinking could have prepared her for the real thing.

After establishing a steady rhythm, Touko took her focus away from her movements and towards Rui’s reaction. Rui had tensed up when her hair was first touched, but now she had relaxed. It was rare for Rui to break her perfect posture, yet to Touko’s surprise she was leaning into Touko’s hands with slumped shoulders. Her breathing was slow, deep and relaxed.

Encouraged by her inner lesbian, Touko pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Rui’s head, and was thus completely unprepared for Rui collapsing backwards, her head falling onto her lap. Touko looked at Rui with a mixture of shock and amazement as her thoughts progressed from ‘Oh gosh I wasn’t expecting that’ to ‘AAAAAAAAAA! This is what I’ve always dreamed of!’ in the space of less than a second. Her thought process was not helped when Rui’s light red eyes lazily met her own. Her gaze was as sharp and demanding as ever, yet it was also the most relaxed Touko had ever seen it.

“You ok, Rui? Did that feel good?” Touko asked sheepishly.

Rui’s brow furrowed, and her gaze shifted downwards to look at the pale ceiling. “It felt really good. I’m… astounded by how nice it felt.”

Touko breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god! The kiss I gave you wasn’t out of line, was it?”

Rui shook her head, and Touko giggled at how ticklish Rui’s hair felt as it brushed against her legs. “It wasn’t out of line, but I wasn’t expecting it. I don’t think it was the main reason I fell backwards, especially considering how unstable my posture became. I apologize for surprising you.”

“Don’t apologize! It was a pleasant surprise! Are you comfortable laying on my lap or do you want me to help you up?”

Rui hesitated and, after a few seconds spent in deep thought, shook her head slowly. “I’m comfortable laying here… if that’s ok with you.” she replied, blushing slightly.

Touko nodded her head vigorously. “That’s ok!” She flashed Rui a smile and a thumbs up and felt her heart melt when Rui returned a modest smile of her own.

The pair laid there for an immeasurable amount of time, their eyes never leaving the others face. Touko’s eyes drank in the view of Rui’s reddish brown eyes, the irresistible blush on her cheeks, her clear pale skin and the part of her hair that grew down between her eyes, reaching the base of her nose. She felt her cheeks colour as she pondered about whether Rui was sightseeing like she was. After a few seconds of internal debate, Touko gently took the stray strand of Rui’s hair between her fingers and ran them gently down its length, laughing tenderly at how good Rui’s hair and skin felt against her fingers.

“You seem rather taken with that part of my hair.” Rui stated in an amused tone.

Touko abruptly snapped out of her trance. “Oh! Urm… Yes! I guess you could say that!” Touko laughed awkwardly. “I think it kind of symbolizes you.”

“Symbolizes me? I’m not sure whether a small strand of someone’s hair can capture the intricacies of a person.”

“I… suppose it wouldn’t symbolize everything, but the most important things are translated! Like you, this hair is independent and sharp and cool, yet… really soft and nice to touch when you get close?”

Rui chuckled softly, and for a few seconds it was all Touko could register. “That reminds me of all the awful pickup lines you used on me before we started dating, yet… it was way more genuine. If I had to say something about your hair…” Rui’s eyes moved their focus upwards to scan Touko’s light blonde locks. “It’s very flashy and easy to spot.”

“Is that an insult or a compliment?” Touko retorted, pouting.

Rui laughed again, silencing any of Touko’s internal objections. “Once upon a time, it would have been an insult. Nowadays, it’s a great source of comfort to know you’re nearby.”

Touko felt her cheeks bloom bright red as a warm feeling surged throughout her body. “Oh my god Rui, that feels so nice…” Her voice trailed away as she lowered her head and pressed a light kiss to Rui’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“Lower your head again.” Rui asked bluntly.

“Huh?”

“Lower your head again. Or a part of it at least.”

Touko didn’t need telling twice. She closed her eyes and lowered her head again. Her eyes snapped open and her raging blush returned when she felt Rui’s lips press lightly against her forehead.

“I love you too.” Rui whispered softly.

Touko threw her head back and covered her cheeks with her palms as she reveled in the feeling of being kissed. It was like the feeling of finishing a live show or the sensation of instant noodles sliding down her throat but amplified by a thousand times. When she regained whatever composure she could after a few seconds her eyes returned to Rui, who was resting soundly on her lap with her eyes closed and an almost smug smile on her lips. Her only movement came from the slight rising and falling of her chest.

“Rui? Are you asleep?”

No response.

“Are you being serious Rui? Theres no way you fell asleep!” She pondered her options, after which she realized how stuck she was. She couldn’t wake her girlfriend up! Only the most heartless criminals did that! “I can’t believe you Rui. You’d really leave me hanging like that?” she continued in a quiet, defeated tone. She could have sworn she saw Rui’s smile widen.

At this point, Touko noticed how adorable Rui’s sleeping face was and how attractive it looked due to the light coming in from Touko’s window, but it wasn’t much solace. With nothing but the rampaging thoughts in her mind and her lover sleeping soundly in her lap, Touko leaned back and braced herself for a quiet afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the social media influencing, guitar slaying gal of Morfonica! I've really grown to love Touko, and I love her arc throughout the events so far. I really appreciate the focus on practicing and learning guitar, and I love that this journey eventually leads to her taking lessons from Kaoru. This fic was going to be between RuiTouko and KaoruTouko, but I should have done a big brain move and wrote about all three of them at the same time.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out to me on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
